transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Surprise Party For Galvatron
Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Attention, attention.. my fellow Decepticons!" Windshear calmly opens his chan, "What is it now, Backfire? Dreadwind says, "Why bother? It won't save us." Windshear says, "But will it save us from Backfire?" Snaptrap says, "Did you require something, /Commander/ Backfire?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I was just thinking.. YES, I do that sometimes, that it's a GLORIOUS day to be serving the EMPIRE.. eh?" Snaptrap says, "Every day in service to Lord Galvatron is a glorious day." Dreadwind says, "Glory is merely a fools bauble used to entice you to pointless action." Impudent Fool Backfire delightfully snaps off, "Ahaha, Snaptrap.. a comrade after my own core! Oh Dreadwind, now you go and RUIN it by opening your mouth." Dreadwind says, "It was ruined long before i uttered a single word." Windshear lights an enercig, the click and sound of a pull being heard, "Get to the point, Backfire or is there one?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "We'll just have to work on that morale, soldier!" Windshear chuckles, "Whats that?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "So, Lord Galvatron is no doubt in a rest-cycle.. and I was watching the human history box today, and do you know that they throw parties to celebrate the anniversaries of their fellow's creation dates??" Misfire says, "You mean Birthdays?" Windshear says, "Really? Why is that? Wait, I see what this is about, you want a birthday party, Backfire/"" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "So I got to thinking, why don't -we- name tomorrow an official Decepticon holiday.. Galvatron's Creation Day?? We could have energon goodies, games, all sorts of festivities to celebrate a uh.. what's that now, twenty seven Terran years under his GLORIOUS rule?" Windshear takes a pull off his enercig. Dreadwind says, "What's there to celebrate in managing to exist through to a further cycle of pain and suffering?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "AHEM. So yes. All available personell, mandatory decorating in the Trypticon Command Center!" Misfire says, "Are you sure that is a good idea? Are you sure the "Ghost whose name shall not be spoken" won't show up? I mean isn't also his anniversary in a way?" Windshear says, "As you /command/ ..."" Windshear shuts off his chan ignoring misfires comment. Dreadwind says, "You're right Misfire it's a bad idea, nothing good will come of it." Trypticon Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you see is the computer on the north wall. The main computer is Trypticon himself, regularly checking the perimeter defenses of the city. The viewer currently shows an exterior shot of the outside of the city. Several other monitors show various other views, still more display computer graphics to do with Trypticon's status, giving the viewer the current situation around the Earth at a split second's notice. Along the other walls are computer terminals that can be used to pull data from the main computer core. On the south wall is a large purple Decepticon symbol. HAPPY GALVATRON CREATION DAY!! Or so reads the giant banner being haphazardly hung in the middle of the gigantic room. Gumbies of all sorts and sizes are milling around the room, setting up tables with giant cloths over them.. readying energon goodie trays, setting up the delicious morsels in neat rows.. all SORTS of fun stuff! And at the epicenter of it all, is Backfire.. eyeing the banner. "A little to the left, little more.. DAH, too far.. right.. little more.. DAH!" the Seeker simpleton rages, throwing his clipboard to the ground. "DO YOU TWO KNOW YOUR RIGHT FROM YOUR LEFT??" Slugfest stares at the banner, craning his stubby lil neck as high as he can. "It Galvatron birfday?" he asks, "How come me no was told? Has to get pressie for him nao and no has time!" The little stegosaur tape stomps a foot impatiently. Windshear walks in and pauses looking around the room. Why is he even here? he heads toward Backfire, "What do you need done?" Misfire saunters over towards Backfire and slides up next to Backfire. "So Commander....you think this is a good idea? Lord Galvatron doesn't exactly talk about this period of time...I would hate for you to be uh.../demoted/ so soon." Dreadwind trudges miserably into the command center to report in on receiving his new orders the Decepticons on Cybertron threw him onto the first available shuttle and cheered him off. He almost walks into Windshear as he enters but his agonisingly slow pace allows him plenty of stopping time. "Presents?" Backfire turns to Slugfest, having given up on getting the banner even.. for now. "We're supposed to get him PRESENTS?? Crap!" Turning to a group of Sweep gumbies, the idiot shouts at them. "You three, yeah.. in the dark corner! Go find us -suitable- presents for our Lord Galvatron.. like, NOW!" They simply nod, meandering out of the room at their own pace. "Punk Sweeps, taught them a lesson!" Backfire mumbles to himself, picking up the clipboard. Whirling around, he eyes Misfire and Windshear. "Oh, how SPLENDID! I need you two to construct the pinata, over there.." he points to a table in the back with some paper mache and wire coat hangers. "Big and round, afterwards you'll paint it up to look like.. UNICRON!" he smiles like a doofus. Misfire just stares at Backfire. His hand slowly slips into subspace a pulls out a datapad. He swishes the datapad to the Decepticon War College Graduate Handbook. He flips it to the section relating to Superior Officers. "Uh Commander, are you sure that it is wise to tempt fate?" Misfire pauses for a moment. "I don't want to sound like Dreadwind or Dirge, but Unicron? That just doesn't seem wise..." He continues to flip through the handbook. Aimless walks over to the materials necessary to build the Pinata. "Yeah, this is do-able....Misfire quit harassing the Boss-con and give me a hand." Slugfest eeees as someone nearly trips over him. "Hey, watch where going!" the little Stegotape snaps at the gumby. He toddles up to Backfire and looks at him quizzically. "How no know need pressies?" Dreadwind slowly raises his head to look for the Sweeps that someone pointed out, they may be annoyingly upbeat but at least they always manage to find the least worst places to congregate. He trudges to the recently vacated dark corner one of the Sweeps knocks into him on the way out but neither acknowledge it. As usual nobody has even noticed that he's here still he's got to report in even if the duties here will amount to little more than a cannoning and final oblivion only for the lucky few. "Reporting for duty from Cybertron..." He complains to no one in particular. Windshear stares at Backfire and the covers slowly slide across his optics and back again. Then with a slight twitch of a wing he turns to head to the table. He glances at Misfire, "What are we building again?" he has no clue and then he notices the mech with a handbook. "Why are you looking through a handbook?" "Wise.. Whatever do you mean?" Backfire questions Misfire in all seriousness, before nodding to Aimless. "Yes, yes.. leave the thinking to us Misfire." Peering down at Slugfest, the Seeker smiles wide again. "Oh, aren't you the cutest thing on for legs.. BUT YOUR WRONG!" he suddenly shouts, laughing afterwards. "How am I -supposed- to know? This is all.." he waves behind his back to the banners, tables, goodies, and games being set up. "Foreign to me. Here, you can be my assistant!" Handing Slugfest the clipboard, Backfire proceeds to strut around the room with his arms folded behind his back. "Dreadwind, you're on refreshment deta.." he pauses, glaring around. "Anyone seen Dreadwind??" Windshear snickers and glances over his left air intake at Backfire, "hes right under your nose..." Slugfest grabs the end of a streamer in his mouth and starts to run around! Misfire slides his handbook back into subspace as he turns towards Windshear. "It comes in pretty handy. Plus without rules we would be no better than Junkions." Misfire shrugs at Backfire and moves closer to Windshear and lowers his voice to a whisper towards Windshear. "Plus I needed to see how crazy is too crazy, if you catch my drift...." Meanwhile, Aimless moves up towards Winshear. "A pinata. Basically we create a hollow sphere with the paper-mache and fill it with energon-goodies. Then we paint and hang it with a rope. We should keep Dreadwind away from the rope. We don't want to explain that." Slugfest also grabs the clipboard in his mouth. "What sposed do wif this?" Windshear listens to both without ackonowledging outwardly that they have spoken since it was all on the side. Instead with a slight nod he looks back at the Stegosaw running around in circles... he just cant help himself. With a slight turn to get a better view of the table and materials hes about to play with, he slides his foot out nonchantly and lets the show begin... "Keep us on task, Slugfest!" Backfire scowls, pointing a finger down at the little stego-tape. Looking back at Windshear, "I am not that dull.. Dreadwind isn't under my nose!" he smiles. Slugfest goes sprawling! D: He lands on his side, still clinging to the streamer and clipboard. His little feets paw the air helplessly. "No can get up!" Dreadwind having reached the shadowy corner leans sullenly against the wall his constantly dull optics apparently making him a lot harder to notice than the Sweeps were, that or no one wants to notice him, that's probably it. Dreadwind watches as the others pointlessly try to create a party atmosphere that will amount to little more than people standing around feeling uncomfortable and running away at the first available opportunity. Dreadwind however isn't good at hiding, he just can't stop his external moanalogue, "Drinks... such a waste, over energising causes nothing but problems followed by shorts and finally a blackout. If it doesn't kill you you come back online missing large memory files and feel like you just fought the Dinobots." Windshear looks back at Backfire and resists a smirk at the stego. Poor guy. He really does like the cassttecon but he jsut cant help annoy him sometimes. Then he hears Dreadwind and points in his direction. "See there he is." he looks at Dreadwind, "Well spoken, Dread." and he turns back around to get a crash course in building a pinata. Panning the room to look for Dreadwind, all Backfire hears is a thump and annoying prattle of Slugfest. About facing on his heel, the Seeker stares at Misfire.. Windshear.. then the helpless cassetticon. "Alright, who's the joker here? Assault on a.. uhh.." Backfire stutters, bending low towards Slugfest. When it just appears he's going to help him up, Backfire instead just snatches the clipboard from his mouth. "Deputized Assistant Party Organizer??" he sputters, scratching his headplate. Over his shoulder, he calls to Dreadwind. "I didn't ask for a commentary Emo-Con, refreshments.. pronto! Or is that too much to ask for??" Misfire begins working with Aimless on shaping the sphere for the Pinata. After a few moments the two of them are arguing about how to shape the sphere. Pretty soon each of them have pulled out competing datapads and begin to argue whether or not the pinata would be structurally sound. Aimless speaks up. "Misfire, I'll leave missing targets to you, leave the building to me." Misfire turns to Windshear. "So uh yeah...like that." He tilts his head towards Dreadwind. "You want in on this? Maybe get a papercut?" Misfire seems sincere. Dreadwind sighs wearily as an order is shouted at him, though for once it isn't followed by threats of or actual violence to motivate him, none of which work particularly well anyway. "I'm not an emo-con whatever that is, not that i'd want to meet one, they'd probably be all sparkles and cheer urgh. So you want lots of explosive liquids around for when the violence starts, that will work so well with open wounds..." Being the party animal he is Dreadwind forces himself to an upright position, "Where are they? I suppose i have to go and take them from some Autobots." "No you dolt, that'd take YOU forever and a cycle.." Backfire replies, nervously glancing around the room. "I had a couple comrades already take the drinks from the beach bar, but where did they put them??" the Seeker intones aloud, prancing around the room in a nervous hurry. Coming to a computer console, Backfire eyes two small gumbies passed out underneath.. with a trail of enerhol trickling out. "Blasted mechs, I ask for ONE bar vandalized.. and they go and get DRUNK?? Ugh. Over here Dreadwind!" he points the depressed Decepticon to the console. "And after you're done setting up, toss these two into the brig.. they already drank half of the refreshments!!" Misfire continues to bicker with Aimless as the two argue over the design of the sphere. Only the barest minimum of a bowl has been formed. "Windshear, Misfire, Aimless.. is the Unicron pinata constructed yet??" Backfire yelps over, strutting up with his clipboard in hand. "As one of the most important pieces, this must be completed quickly.. but with care. One mistake, and Lord Galvatron will be most unkind!" As if Galvatron is going to be cool with -anything-, let alone an oblong Unicron pinata. "NO CAN GET UP!" Slugfest clamors again, struggling to flip himself off his side and failing miserably. Dreadwind turns his dull miserable gaze on Backfire and just stares, "Comrades? You have some left? I would have thought by now they would be nothing more than useless twisted piles of scrap metal rusting slowly away to nothing. Tell me, did they die cursing your name?" Dreadwind trudges over to the console and surprisingly starts working on drinks, he slowly fills a container with various fluids until the contents eventually turns pitch black. Windshear pauses with a paintbrush in hsi hand and looks back at Backfire, "Does it matter? All hes going to do is smash it.. and anyone who looks like they are enjoying it." he looks at slugfest, "This is no time to be laying down on the job, Slugfest.. get up." he can barely keep a straight face on that one. As the Seeker turns back to work on the pinata he suddenly remembers something and opening up his canopy slighly he says, "Get on out, Hinder.. Slugfest needs help." "Any left?" Backfire questions Dreadwind, twisting to face him. "Why, look around you Dreadwind.. are you not all answering my call in a time of need? I surmise that even without the backing of my.. esteemed role in this faction, you would have ALL come to help." he smiles. When full and true, no one would have probably shown up.. except for the two boozing grumbies, who got what they wanted. "Ahahaha, you're such a dolt Windshear. OF COURSE he's going to smash it." Backfire turns around to face the other Seeker. "IT'S A PINATA!" Aimless turns to Backfire. "You got it Commander...I do have some bad news. Looks like this project is going to be overbudget and delayed. Look, this happens all the time in construction. Labor is a pain (points towards Misfire and Windshear), Permitting from the powers that be takes forever (he points to the passed out gumbies), Slaggin' Inspector is busy (he points at Backfire). Don't you fret we will get this done. After all a smart con like you knows how these things go." Misfire just stares at Aimless and slowly turns towards the room to watch the show. Hinder clambers out of the Seeker's pilot compartment and falls to the floor. Can't call it jumping to the floor, there was nothing graceful or controlled about it. After hitting the floor in tangle of uncoordinated limbs she picks herself up, shakes as if to shed water or dirt from her hide, then looks around for Slugfest to 'rescue' him. "Smart.. yes." Backfire revels in the compliment, obviously missing the 'being too busy to do his job right' jab before it. "But patient? No, Lord Galvatron and I share that trait. No breaks until it is completed.." he starts to stalk away. Before whipping back around, "THAT MEANS NO SMOKING EITHER!!" Backfire points at Windshear especially, for the last comment. Windshear gives Aimless a deadpan stare at the 'labor comment' but says nothing. His canopy closes when he hears Hinfer hit the floor and he goes back to workign on the pinata. But the sudden yell about not smoking actually startles him and his paint brush goes flying. He spins around, "Why do you have to yell?" Whered the paintbrush go? Backfire shrugs, "Seemed like the thing to do, comrade." Dreadwind shrugs pathetically at Backfire, "They told me i'd been reassigned and then four of them threw me on the first shuttle heading to Earth. So your 'comrades' assist purely because they can drink to forget all the horrors that have gone before, a pitiful existence of prolonged suffering. Your new role, will cause you nothing but misery, by the end you will be begging Galvatron to annihilate you, i know... i've already suffered through it." Dreadwind tastes the dark fluid he mixed and doesn't die, which only lowers his mood further, "It's never strong enough..." Aimless gives Windshear a sheepish grin. Then jumps back to avoid the paintbrush. "Hey watch it!" He then slithers towards Backfire. "Say, have you took bids on renovating your quarters, yet? After all a Commander should have top of the line quarters. I bet I could send you a proposal to get that done." Aimless pulls out a datapad and types in a bunch of numbers which he waves towards Backfire, the numbers are clearly exorbant for the work proposed. "Take a look Boss bot." Windshear sees where the brush missed Aimless and he grabs it. "Backfire, I know someone who could redo your quarters in style.. Swindle.. yea go look him up." and he turns back to resume his work. Misfire just stares at Aimless for a moment and then walks towards Windshear. "Don't mind him. It is a cultural barrier or something...whatever that means." Snatching the datapad, Backfire stares at the screen.. blank expressionless look on his face. "What in Straxus name is this.. it's JIBBERISH!" he shouts, handing the datapad back to Aimless.. upside down. "Swindle? I think not, his horrid inventions have failed me one too many times!" he asides to Windshear. Windshear shrugs as he nods to Misfire and answers Backfire, "No, you just gotta learn how they operate is all. He could really do your quarters befitting your.. rank now. Really go check out what he has." Aimless gives Windshear a dirty snear. "Why no Windshear I would not like a smoke, you heard glorious Commander Backfire." Aimless takes the pad back. "Backfire, that is why you hire me as general contractor, I take care of all the boring stuff and you can pick the purple paint you like best for the giant spinning Decepticon Logo...plus fireworks and a Disco Ball. Don't worry about Swindle." Windshear stops in mid stroke and just turns a glare at Aimless, "What?" Misfire face palms as he sneaks a peak at his handbook. He quickly looks to see if Aimless gets briged, if he would also be briged. Sadly, the book doesn't cover Targetmasters as it went out of print long before the *masters experiment took place. "Gah, I can't deal with that now!" Backfire rages at Aimless, walking away. Really, he's touched that Aimless is sucking up by offering to rehaul his quarters. But in all honesty, Backfire makes a mental note to take down any and all 'embarrassing' things that are hanging up in his shack first. "AHEM, alright.. status reports. Where are we with our tasks??" the idiot announces, climbing ontop of a gumbies back to get a bit of heigth. Dreadwind adds a few more things to the drink he's mixing and finally he gives up this will have to do as the tiny amount of effort he could put forth to create a drink. Dreadwind has created his least hated drink which is a minor step up from all the other terrible things that are usually offered. A tiny sparkle appears every once in a while in the dark liquid as he stares into it, "Oblivion...." is all he mutters in his dead droning voice. Aimless looks at Windshear. "I said, I would *NOT* like a smoke. Just build the pinata like the plans show." Of course there are no plans. "Also, tell Misfire to get busy. He loafs you know." Aimless continues to follow Backfire. "Look....look...look. I know who are busy now and I of course know this party is important. Slag, it will probably get you another promotion. That is why with a small down payment and you signing this letter of retainer. I will work on the plans while you are busy, busy planning our next victory. Then when your ready, I can move right in and finish your quarters in a microsecond. You won't even notice." He pushes other datapad towards Backfire, it appears blank except for a signature block with Backfire's name underneath. "You know, your right...I'll even give you a discount. 10% off for being the best." Windshear looks down at the nebulan and leans toward him rather intimdatingly, "This won't end well if you keep on, germ." "Yes, yes.. quite appropriate. I do believe that Unicron dude said that alot." Backfire comments, thinking for a second. "I'm quite surprised, you proved USEFUL Dreadwind.. good job!" "Discount for.. me?" Backfire smiles, taking up the datapad and ready to sign his name. "Wait a nano, what's the catch?" Aimless leans towards Winshear and whispers, "Play your part and I'll cut in on the labor contracts for this Project.....if you know what I mean." He quickly turns around a walks slowly back to Backfire. "They told me your smart, I should have not tried to slip it past you, but you got me. I had planned to use Misfire for labor, but clearly you want premium labor like Windshear here...I mean, he costs a little more, but look at that pinata he is building based on your design. Grade A-Top of the line." Misfire moves towards Dreadwind. "Dreadwind, got anything that won't kill me in a painful way?" Dreadwind continues to stare into the giant Oblivion cocktail container and slowly the world starts to grow faint, the terrible light starts to dim and then the noises become muffled and then fainter still fading to a drone. All of a sudden Dreadwind is somewhere else a dark, cold, joyless place with nothing and no one to torment him but also so painfully alone. As Misfire comes over to ask about a drink he collapses, apparently comatose and ends up on the floor not too far from the inebriated Cons he was supposed to drag off to the brig. "Alright, enough of this charade!" Backfire loses his patience with Aimless, hunkering down to look him in the face.. which equals the Seeker on all fours looking like a canine deficating. "You listen to me, Nebulong-a-long! If I so desired, I'd simply -order- Misfire.. which includes YOU or Windshear to begin construction on my new quarters!" Getting up, Backfire dusts his hands off. "But I am a merciful Commanding officer, I am not petty nor vain.." Who is he LYING to? "Now get -back- to work on the project before you, or my patience will be tried!" Misfire watches Dreadwind collapse. "I'll take that as a no...." Slugfest is still squirming on the floor, loudly, so it should be easy for Hinder to find him. Slugfest says, "Hindy, help! No can get up!" Windshear watches Aimless and just .. just... shakes his head and goes back to building something he has no clue in. Aimless shrugs at Backfire. "Sure you could do that. Slag, you should do that, but....think of moral. By giving your loyal troops a small token of greatness by paying them, you help to build there loyalty towards you. They may even build a statue of you on the beach! Remember, paid troops are happy troops. Here let me leave you this datapad so you can think about it. Just think, the whole Aerospace division chanting your name, singing your praises, and letting the Universe know of your greatness...All yours for a few *coughmillioncough* credits. Plus new quarters for free. Anyways, think it over and I'll go back to supervising your masterful pinata plan." "Million credits??" Backfire acks, "I -just- got promoted! It'd take me like.. another ten emperors to save up that much." Dismissing the Nebulon's musings altogether, the idiot savant stalks towards the exit of the room. "I must take my leave, very.. important matters now call my attention. But when I return, I expect -everything- to be in order!" he yelps, walking out. Then peeks his head back in, "Misfire and Windshear, you're to be fined a substantial amount of credits UNLESS you're wearing the glitter camoflague when I come back." and like that, he's gone! Windshear's mouth drops open, "Whuu?" Aimless waves his hand at Backfire as he leaves. The little Nebulon walks over to Dreadwind's booze. Pours himself a shot, lets out a small burp and quietly passes out. Misfire looks towards Windshear. "What is glitter armor?" Misfire has been ignoring his mail as usual. Windshear looks at misfire, "I dont know... first Ive heard of it.." he shrugs, "Hope theres such a thing as black glitter." the dead colored Seeker muses as he goes back to his 'mission'. Misfire ignores Aimless as this is all too frequently his M.O. He walks back to Windshear to help. "Maybe we can fake it..." Windshear nods,"I hope so.. or else wait till everyone else is so overenergized we canmake them think we are .. glittered.."